pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Montage
The Creature Montage is a video sequence that plays at the end of Pikmin after the player successfully completes the game with all ship parts. It shows brief clips of each enemy in the game and then pauses to give its name and some details. In this way it is similar to the Piklopedia that appears in Pikmin 2. In New Play Control! Pikmin, the video is exactly the same, but takes up less of the screen, and has a flowered animated background. Oversights The enemies appear in alphabetical order with the exception of the Swooping Snitchbug, which appears after the Fiery Blowhog. This leads to indicate that the Creature Montage may have been made somewhat early in development, and it seems that the prototype name for the Swooping Snitchbug would be "Flying Snitchbug", or something similar, in order to belong in that spot. As a note, some of the enemies in the Creature Montage seem to appear in locations that that they do not normally appear in, in both the main game and the challenge mode, which is further proof of the montage's early creation. Montage This list shows the enemies in the same order as they appear in the Creature Montage, i.e., with the Swooping Snitchbug out of place. Image:Reel1 Armored Cannon Beetle.png| Armored Cannon Beetle This migrant lithopod has developed a stronger carapace than its relatives. Image:Reel2 Beady Long Legs.png| Beady Long Legs Waxy secretions form this creature's distinctive armored shell. Image:Reel3 Breadbug.png| Breadbug This creature's thick hide protects it from most attackers. Image:Reel4 Burrowing Snagret.png| Burrowing Snagret The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow. Image:Reel5 Candypop Bud.png| Candypop Bud Could this be the next step in Pikmin evolution? Like the Pikmin themselves, it has many mysteries. Image:Reel6 Dwarf Bulbear.png| Dwarf Bulbear A bulbear at an early stage of development in its life-cycle, this specimen appears to be nearly fully developed. Image:Reel7 Dwarf Bulborb.png| Dwarf Bulborb Although similar in appearance to bulborbs, these belong to a totally different species. Image:Reel8 Emperor Bulblax.png| Emperor Bulblax This massive grub-dog buries itself when hunting. Image:Reel9 Fiery Blowhog.png| Fiery Blowhog This creature expels a combustible phosphor that ignites at moderate temperatures. Image:Reel10 Swooping Snitchbug.png| Swooping Snitchbug This rare species uses its antennae as wings. Image:Reel11 Goolix.png| Goolix A watery gelatinous membrane protects this creature's nervous system. Image:Reel12 Honeywisp.png| Honeywisp This creature collects nectar for the larvae waiting in its nest. Image:Reel13 Iridescent Flint Beetle.png| Iridescent Flint Beetle This forager stores undigested pellets in its stomach for winter. Image:Reel14 Mamuta.png| Mamuta This creature seems fond of flowers, but only for their decorative properties. Image:Reel15 Pearly Clamclamp.png| Pearly Clamclamp Though beautiful, this mollusk's pearls are thin and fragile. Image:Reel16 Pellet Posy.png| Pellet Posy This sparsely growing plant is able to crystallize nectar into round pellets. Image:Reel17 Puffstool.png| Puffstool Many consider this walking fungus a delicacy. Image:Reel18 Puffy Blowhog.png| Puffy Blowhog Instead of breathing fire, this species uses its hydrogen to float. Image:Reel19 Sheargrub.png| Sheargrub Males of this species are purple and have an armored head. Image:Reel20 Shearwig.png| Shearwig The males of this species are able to fly, but the females remain underground. Image:Reel21 Smoky Progg.png| Smoky Progg Thought to be a malformed larval Mamuta. Image:Reel22 Spotty Bulbear.png| Spotty Bulbear This rare subspecies of bulborb has a certain indefatigability. Image:Reel23 Spotty Bulborb.png| Spotty Bulborb This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night. Image:Reel24 Water Dumple.png| Water Dumple This aquatic creature is a close relative of the bulborb. Image:Reel25 Wogpole.png| Wogpole This creature appears to be a newborn yellow wollywog in tadpole form. Image:Reel26 Wollywog.png| Wollywog This creature's coloration results from remaining sheltered in its cavernous dwelling. Image:Reel27 Yellow Wollywog.png| Yellow Wollywog After evolution led to the development of its specialized jumping ability, this amphibian actually lost much of its ability to swim. Trivia * in the Burrowing Snagret's montage entry, Olimar states that "the bluish hue of its feathers distinigish it from the burrowing snarrow" ''Although no such thing in the Pikmin universe, at the time, was called a ''burrowing snarrow, or resembeled the snagret. Although this may have been an early form of the Pileated Snagret that was meant for the original game, but was either removed or was postponed for the second game. * The Goolix in the montage seems to be in the Forest Navel but in the final game is moved to the Impact Site on odd days starting on day 9. * The bio for the Armored Cannon Beetle, Olimar notes that "This migrant lithopod has developed a stronger carapace than its relatives" '' Although no relatives appear in the first game, and when its relatives, or juvinile forms of itself, the ''Armored Cannon Larva, ''the ''Decorated Cannon Beetle, and the'' Arctic Cannon Larva, are found, the Armored Cannon Beete is nowhere to be found. Since the ''Creature ''Montage ''is speculated to have been developed in an early stage of developement, that other enemies have been scrapped in the final game. Video Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Enemies Category:Journal entries Category:Bosses Category:Canon